Hidden Valor
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Another new rider fic. There's one last dragon egg and that means one last dragon rider when an egg appears in the Spine, a girl changes her life forever. Tragedy, epic battles, and battle wounds play in her heart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Valor 

A/N: Okay, this a redo and I finally read Eldest and saw some flaws I made. Oh well onto the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginnings

A deer rustled leaves on the ground as it cautiously took drinks from the river. The forest was engulfed by a light darkness showing only a tiny bit of sunlight. This forest, the Spine, belonged to Galbatorix, the king of Alagaesia. He never came near it since he lost half his men in a campaign years earlier. It was also the gateway to Carvahall, where his enemy, Eragon Shadeslayer was born.

A hunter was in the dark brush waiting for an opportunity to strike the deer. She had long midnight black hair, and vivid brown eyes, her skin was golden with a slight darkness. She had a calm nature but at times, she was short tempered and a strong fighter. This hunter's name was Arianna and she was fifteen. It was the third day of being in the Spine looking for meat. The girl was born in Carvahall and she had never been outside of it; her uncle Merritt said it was dangerous to leave there.

Finally, she shot but a light flashed and sent her back. Arianna realized she had missed her target but something glimmered where her arrow landed. It was a green stone lined with silver veins. She stared at it confused for a moment but then picked it up and left the Spine.

That night, she made it half-way to the Spine's exit. Arianna was still trying to comprehend what had happened. It all happened in a split second. She looked at the stone again and realized its weight was light. It hit her that the stone was hollow. She took out a chisel from her bag and hit the egg as hard as possible. It only reverberated a beautiful sound. Arianna hit it again getting the same sound. It was impossible to scratch it. She dozed off with the chisel still in her hand.

A few hours later, she got up from the ground and starting walking towards the end of the Spine. She hadn't come back with much except with a mysterious stone and an invisible catch as her brother, Nolan would put it. It was getting close to winter in Alagaesia and everyone was trying to prepare. The air was cold and white slowly covered the ground.

Early that white morning, Arianna made it past the Spine and into Carvahall. She saw the bar was full of rowdy patrons and that the soldiers were patrolling the streets. They ignored her as she walked towards the Butcher's where she hoped she could trade for some meat. But the man who owned the place, Sloan, hated her blood. He refused service to her because her uncle, Merritt made an ugly deal with him years earlier.

She entered the shop and saw Sloan chopping away at a piece of meat. He merely glared at her. He went onto explain how that this cut was his best and what expensive taste she'd seem to have.

"How much?" Arianna asked.

"Only the king could afford this. A poor soul like you or me, well we'd be lucky to have anything left." The portly man said.

"I have something…to trade." Arianna said coolly.

"Well what is it?" Sloan asked.

She took the stone out of her bag and the man stared at it. He eyed it cautiously.

"It's a stone; I found it." Arianna said.

"Stole it more likely." Sloan replied.

"Like I said, I found it…in the spine." She said quietly.

"Put it back… it belongs to the king." The man stuttered. "You'll put the whole village in danger."

She left the shop with the stone in hand. Arianna didn't think much of his warning and continued on her way home hoping that the stone wouldn't be any kind of danger. She walked up a dirt path to a house that overlooked a road filled with moving carts. This was her home for all of her life and where her roots were planted. The girl opened the door and saw her older brother, Nolan standing there.

"I see the hunters back; with her invisible catch." He said jokingly. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Arianna replied. "Right now, I'm going to go upstairs and going to bed."

"It's still early and you just got home. Besides we need to spar again." Nolan said.

"I got slammed against a tree and sparring isn't sounding like a good idea." Arianna replied sharply.

"What an eventful hunt. Well, Merritt won't be back for a few more weeks." Nolan said trying to find the bruises.

"How come? I thought he didn't do business this time of year." Arianna said tiredly.

"Well, he met a man who gave him a deal to go to Tierm to sell wears so he left." Nolan said. "For now, I'm in charge of the store and you so get some sleep."

She nodded and started walking up the stairs to her small bedroom. Arianna placed the stone on the floor and laid on her bed. She finally dozed off and woke up at dawn. The girl heard her bedroom door open. It was her brother who was trying to get her up.

"Finally, listen you need to come with me to the apothecary. Hide that dragon egg too." Nolan said quickly. "Soldiers have been coming asking if anyone's seen it."

"How did you know about that?" Arianna asked.

"Well, I saw it last night when you were sleeping. I hope it hatches soon or else they'll kill us all." Her brother replied.

She hid the egg and got dressed quickly. Soldiers came around often but to ask about an egg was a rare occurrence. That thing she had said about Carvahall being close to danger seemed to be more evident.

Arianna worked with her brother at the apothecary and saw soldiers coming in. Sloan seemed to be right about one thing: the stone-egg-was placing the village in danger.

"Have either of you seen a green stone?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No we haven't." Nolan replied bluntly.

"Well, if you find it, tell the king. If not we'll send Urgals to raid every home." The soldier said leaving in a rage.

After the altercation, Nolan started closing up the shop fearing that they would bring the brutes that they called Urgals. He hoped that the egg would hatch so that rider could fly away from here and to a rumored group called The Varden.

"Come on, Ari. We gotta get home." Nolan said turning out the candles.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." The girl said cautiously.

They made it back to home in record time despite the rain and muddy roads. Arianna and Nolan were scared; they didn't want to die now. If they did, it would be a tragic end and that would make Carvahall sink into trouble even more. There they sat trying to contemplate everything that happened.

"Arianna, I want you to go to bed, okay?" Nolan said.

"Why? You can't go anywhere." Arianna asked confused.

"I want to keep you safe." Nolan said.

Arianna nodded and went back upstairs. She was getting freaked out by her brother's behavior; he was usually relaxed and stress free but now, he was stressed and keeping an eye out for soldiers. As she sat on her bed, she heard an object crack. It was the stone emerged in dark shadow. It made that noise again then she heard a creature's cry. It emerged from the darkness with green eyes and a small body with short wings.

"What a staid. What are you?" Arianna said. "You're not a bird, you're not anything found around here. Wait a minute, you're a dragon."

It made a small whimper then made a movement towards the light of the candle above her bed. The creature then jumped onto the fabric staring at the flame. Again, Arianna couldn't comprehend what happened. She moved away from the flame but the creature came closer. She reached out and touched the creature's head. It sniffed her hand for a moment then let out an icy flame. The girl moved away wildly feeling her blood boil and muscles tense. Only a minute later, she blacked out.

Morning hit Arianna hard as she woke up. The dragon still sat beside her sleeping peacefully. She looked at her hand; there was a swollen symbol of a twisting dragon. What happened? One minute she felt like she had endless energy the next she was out for the count. Nothing made sense but there was no time for it now; she had to face it, something had happened.


	2. Winter Killing and Growth

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

Chapter 2: Two Weeks of Winter

Snow still covered the ground in Carvahall but the dragon had grown. The small dragon was now up to the height of Arianna's shoulder and its wingspan was half of her arm. It still didn't have a name but she'd come up with one sooner or later. No one knew about the dragon either except her brother but he was the one who pointed out the dragon egg in the first place.

"Have you thought of a name for it yet?" Nolan asked.

"I haven't a clue what to call it to tell you the truth," Arianna replied. "If I knew if it was male or female, then I'd know."

"That's the most honest I've heard you say in a long time, Ari." Nolan said patting her on the shoulder. "It's good to hear that these days."

"I guess it is." Arianna said stroke the dragon's head. "I wonder what happened to Eragon. He hasn't been here for a while."

"I wonder that too but he's out there." Nolan replied. "Maybe, just maybe he found the Varden."

"The Varden don't exist, brother." Arianna said. "Galbatorix said that…"

Nolan looked outside then looked into his sister's eyes.

"Do you believe that heap of lies?" Nolan said gritting his teeth.

"Well, kind of…" Arianna said shakily.

"Do you believe that Galbatorix is improving Carvahall?" He asked still gritting his teeth.

Arianna shook her head. She knew that Nolan despised the king but she also knew that speaking badly of the king was treason.

"I don't think he is but we can't speak badly of the king; it's a death sentence." Arianna said.

Nolan spoke nothing more of the subject but the dragon looked inquisitive still. It didn't understand a word that they said but knew that it was a heated argument. These humans were interesting and complex creatures. Despite being a hatchling himself, the dragon thought of them the same. He wondered how they knew words when they were young for he didn't know how. The dragon felt someone lift him and felt frightened for a minute but realized it was his rider. He tried to speak when he saw an astonished look her eye.

_You can talk? _She asked.

_I guess so, where are we going? _It said in a young boy's voice.

_Upstairs; my brother is right behind us. _Arianna replied softly.

_Brother? _It asked curiously.

_I have a brother; his name's Nolan and he knows of you. _Arianna replied.

Nolan opened his mouth to speak and she severed the connection. She looked at him and saw the confused look on his.

"Now I know the dragon talks, and that it's a male." Arianna said.

"But what can you call him?" Nolan asked curious to her answer.

"I think Codas suits him. After all, he has the same emerald scales as in the legends that Merritt tells us." Arianna replied assuring him.

He nodded silently and continued up the stairs to the bedrooms. Tension had built between them but by morning, it would clear up. After the argument over Galbatorix and his power, she knew it would happen. He stopped again and looked at her.

"Arianna, I'm sorry about earlier; that threat just…" His voice trailed off.

"I know, it's a big threat." Arianna said. "I'm sure Merritt will be back soon, after all, it's been two weeks."

"Sure, he'll be back. But still, it worries me that he isn't here." Nolan said. "Wait do you hear that?"

"I do, that was Merritt. The soldiers." Arianna said running to the back door.

Nolan heard her let out a terrified scream only a moment later and he saw her come back inside with panic written on her face. A cut above her eyebrow poured crimson blood and her leg was covered in the same color. Urgals and a shade were behind her. Nolan looked at her then at them realizing what they had done. Blood was on their hands, Merritt's blood. Merritt was dead, gone for good. He lunged at the shade but missed, the Urgal struck him instead. The blow had left him with a cut on his cheek but that didn't matter, it was revenge.

"Nolan, don't! Run! I'll take care of him." Arianna yelled.

"No, he killed him. I don't care if I die." Nolan said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Arianna replied picking up a piece of wood. She threw it and hit Nolan in the back of the head; he felt his knees buckle and knew no more. She really was sorry but he would lose his life if she hadn't done it. She got up despite a bloody leg and threw her knife at the Urgal's head. It slowly fell to its knees and moved no more. Arianna wondered where Codas went but got rid of that thought and picked up her brother. The pain she felt grew as she walked further and further away from their home.

In the Spine, Nolan had come to in slight darkness which was letting in green light. He tried to get up but someone held him down; it was Arianna who looked exhausted. Her eyes were full of sorrow, from the pain of Merritt's death and what she had to the night before. He felt it too, a pain that wouldn't stop weaving its way into his heart. It tore at him to think that he was dead. She said nothing as the green darkness lifted and revealed white winter. The way he acted was not tolerable, it was appalling. He got up and went over to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Arianna asked.

"The way I acted it was horrible." Nolan replied saddened. "I was angry, they killed him."

"I know you were. I acted the same way and I ended up losing." Arianna said. "I didn't want to see you die."

"Was that the truth?" Nolan asked.

"It's the truth." Arianna replied.

"Wait, how did Codas get so big? He was tiny last I checked." He asked.

"He said he grew while we were fighting. We're lucky he has enough strength to carry two." Arianna said. "But now, we can't go home. Where can we go?"

"The Varden." Nolan replied.

"Where are they? If we can't find them, the King will find us." Arianna asked.

"I don't know but there's a town called Daret. We could try there." Nolan replied. "What happened last night?"

"After I knocked you out, I carried you then Gertrude healed us." Arianna said. "She gave us enough food and water to last us for weeks but told us we need to worry about Urgals."

"We should get flying then." Nolan said. "Come on, dragon rider."

"Okay. And don't call me dragon rider." Arianna said getting on her dragon's back.

Nolan followed her and got on. The dragon took off with powerful speeds that were laced with caution. It was onto Daret and not back to Carvahall.


	3. Fly To Daret

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

Chapter 3: The Town of Daret

Arianna and Nolan were still clinging to Codas's back as he flew towards the town of Daret. The winter air bit at them with a bitter nature, as though someone was holding a grudge against them. Maybe it was, maybe the white snow saw their actions. After all, white was the color of innocence. Both of them were feeling pain that had leeched its way into their hearts. Their uncle was gone, dead, no longer with them. Daret was still so far away and the air got colder and colder. What were they to do in Daret? It wasn't like they could purchase a weapon or anything. Nolan didn't think Arianna had her knife on hand.

"Arianna, do you still have the knife?" He asked.

"I do, do you need it?" She said.

"Uh, no, just asking." Nolan replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Arianna said. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had to take care of you."

"What about Codas?" Nolan asked.

"He helped some. He can't breath fire but his wings were our shelter." Arianna said. "We should land for a bit, I'm sure Codas is tired."

The dragon started making the descend into another patch of forest. He landed gently and let his rider and her brother off. _Get some rest, Codas, we'll fly in a couple hours_, Arianna said_. What about you? How can you stay warm_?, he asked_. Don't worry, I'll gather food. Watch my brother_. She severed the connection and took out the knife. It was still sharp as the day Merritt had given it to her when she was thirteen. He had given it to her to hunt saying it has been passed down through their family for generations.

She was in the same position as the day she found Codas's egg, crouching behind some bushes with her bow and arrows, which had been saved after she knocked Nolan out. She only had a few left but all she needed was one to down the deer ahead of her. Like she had done those weeks ago, Arianna shot the deer killiing it instantly. Now, she had to worry about water. There was a stream but the water running there was low so taking it be a waste. Suddenly, she looked around her like someone was watching her but it was nothing, she thought, nothing but a bird.

A shade was in the bushes watching this girl but she had sensed his presense which was impossible. Magic ran through her veins so that was it, it was nothing more than that. The king would not be happy with his answer. The girl was going to the Varden along with her brother. He could not stop them but someone else could. Swiftly, he disappeared and went over to the spot where a boy with black hair and blue eyes sat with his red dragon.

"I need you to track someone." The shade said.

"Who do you need me to track?" The boy asked looking up at the shade.

"A girl, she is on her way the Varden as we speak." The shade replied. "She rides a green dragon."

"If I have to, but why would she be heading to the Varden?" The boy said. "This girl will be vital to us."

"Perhaps she wants to fight on the wrong side." The shade responded deep in his own anger. "Perhaps we need to persuade her."

"From what you say, this girl's stubborn. She won't give in easily." The boy said getting up and looking at the skies. "She is gone now, I'll go."

He got up on his dragon and flew up into the skies The red dragon stood out against the winter's skies but it meant the green one would stand out as well. The shade smiled to himself and disappeared from the spot. The king would be pleased now.

Up in the skies, Arianna and Nolan were still flying high. They were a short time from spring so they could fly safer than before, although Codas would be seen as a shadow. Arianna noticed something out of the corner of her eye, another dragonrider but he wasn't friendly. He was out for the capture and kill. Arianna was panicking in her mind. She had to think of something quick. They could land again but that would put them farther behind. She saw a hidden cave in a mountainside and steered Codas towards it careful to not lead the other rider to the spot. The girl made another turn which lead the boy into a patch of woods. Arianna flew up again and made the stop in the cave. She sighed in relief, they had evaded the clutches of him.

In the patch of woods, the boy muttered curses. The girl had escaped him, no one could escape him. Somehow she had managed to but it wouldn't happen again. Galbatorix wouldn't have it. What could he do from here? following them would be pointless. He looked up at his dragon and saw him look at a mountainside.

_Thorn, do think it's them? _The boy asked.

_It is them, Murtagh. But she will not be easily caught. _The dragon replied.

_We will catch her another time._ Murtagh said severing the connection.

The sun was setting over the woods and mountains and Murtagh sat there still wondering if the girl would come out or not. They wouldn't fly in broad daylight, not without good reason. Soon, he closed his eyes forgetting his mission. Arianna had taken that moment to fly with her brother in front. Codas seemed to trust him as much as he did her. Their bond grew stronger with everyday that passed. The dragon could trust them with his life, even though one was not his rider. He kept flying and soon Daret was in their sights.


	4. The Town of Daret

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

A/N: Just to warn you, I start school Thursday so updates will be weekly or every two weeks.

Chapter 3: The Town of Daret

Arianna and Nolan were still clinging to Codas's back as he flew towards the town of Daret. The winter air bit at them with a bitter nature, as though someone was holding a grudge against them. Maybe it was, maybe the white snow saw their actions. After all, white was the color of innocence. Both of them were feeling pain that had leeched its way into their hearts. Their uncle was gone, dead, no longer with them. Daret was still so far away and the air got colder and colder. What were they to do in Daret? It wasn't like they could purchase a weapon or anything. Nolan didn't think Arianna had her knife on hand.

"Arianna, do you still have the knife?" He asked.

"I do, do you need it?" She said.

"Uh, no, just asking." Nolan replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Arianna said. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had to take care of you."

"What about Codas?" Nolan asked.

"He helped some. He can't breath fire but his wings were our shelter." Arianna said. "We should land for a bit, I'm sure Codas is tired."

The dragon started making the descend into another patch of forest. He landed gently and let his rider and her brother off. _Get some rest, Codas, we'll fly in a couple hours_, Arianna said_. What about you? How can you stay warm_?, he asked_. Don't worry, I'll gather food. Watch my brother_. She severed the connection and took out the knife. It was still sharp as the day Merritt had given it to her when she was thirteen. He had given it to her to hunt saying it has been passed down through their family for generations.

She was in the same position as the day she found Codas's egg, crouching behind some bushes with her bow and arrows, which had been saved after she knocked Nolan out. She only had a few left but all she needed was one to down the deer ahead of her. Like she had done those weeks ago, Arianna shot the deer killiing it instantly. Now, she had to worry about water. There was a stream but the water running there was low so taking it be a waste. Suddenly, she looked around her like someone was watching her but it was nothing, she thought, nothing but a bird.

A shade was in the bushes watching this girl but she had sensed his presense which was impossible. Magic ran through her veins so that was it, it was nothing more than that. The king would not be happy with his answer. The girl was going to the Varden along with her brother. He could not stop them but someone else could. Swiftly, he disappeared and went over to the spot where a boy with black hair and blue eyes sat with his red dragon.

"I need you to track someone." The shade said.

"Who do you need me to track?" The boy asked looking up at the shade.

"A girl, she is on her way the Varden as we speak." The shade replied. "She rides a green dragon."

"If I have to, but why would she be heading to the Varden?" The boy said. "This girl will be vital to us."

"Perhaps she wants to fight on the wrong side." The shade responded deep in his own anger. "Perhaps we need to persuade her."

"From what you say, this girl's stubborn. She won't give in easily." The boy said getting up and looking at the skies. "She is gone now, I'll go."

He got up on his dragon and flew up into the skies The red dragon stood out against the winter's skies but it meant the green one would stand out as well. The shade smiled to himself and disappeared from the spot. The king would be pleased now.

Up in the skies, Arianna and Nolan were still flying high. They were a short time from spring so they could fly safer than before, although Codas would be seen as a shadow. Arianna noticed something out of the corner of her eye, another dragonrider but he wasn't friendly. He was out for the capture and kill. Arianna was panicking in her mind. She had to think of something quick. They could land again but that would put them farther behind. She saw a hidden cave in a mountainside and steered Codas towards it careful to not lead the other rider to the spot. The girl made another turn which lead the boy into a patch of woods. Arianna flew up again and made the stop in the cave. She sighed in relief, they had evaded the clutches of him.

In the patch of woods, the boy muttered curses. The girl had escaped him, no one could escape him. Somehow she had managed to but it wouldn't happen again. Galbatorix wouldn't have it. What could he do from here? following them would be pointless. He looked up at his dragon and saw him look at a mountainside.

_Thorn, do think it's them? _The boy asked.

_It is them, Murtagh. But she will not be easily caught. _The dragon replied.

_We will catch her another time._ Murtagh said severing the connection.

The sun was setting over the woods and mountains and Murtagh sat there still wondering if the girl would come out or not. They wouldn't fly in broad daylight, not without good reason. Soon, he closed his eyes forgetting his mission. Arianna had taken that moment to fly with her brother in front. Codas seemed to trust him as much as he did her. Their bond grew stronger with everyday that passed. The dragon could trust them with his life, even though one was not his rider. He kept flying and soon Daret was in their sights. Arianna was growing tired and more tired. Codas landed in a field and let them off. They walked to the town which was dead. Someone was watching them, a boy with elf features but he didn't look it. He was human. He left and another watched, a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Arianna and Nolan felt his stare and went into a tent. It was lit with candles and a woman stepped out. Her dress was made with gold and silver which made a noise as she walked.

"What can Angela do for you?" The woman asked.

"We don't have any money." Nolan said.

"Angela didn't ask for money." The woman said. "She will read your fortune."

Angela brought out a bag of bones and poured them on the table. Her eyes were grey as she looked at them.

"This is difficult. Fate has brought us you, Arianna Strongwarrior, a dragonrider. And another, Nolan Merrittson, will be born. Battles lay before you." Angela said.

She got up quickly and brought a stone, gleaming gold. They said there were only three but there was another that king had no clue to.

"This is truely the last egg. It will hatch for you, Nolan Merrittson." Angela said.

"Wait! Why did you call me Strongwarrior?" Arianna piped in.

"Because Arianna, you will live up to that name. You are a sad girl but you will be strong, you must go." Angela said rushing them out.

They both got out. Arianna was in a bit of a daze and the boy with blue eyes held her by her throat. She struggled under his grip and Nolan tried to strike with his fist but the boy threw him down leaving him limp and with a stab to the shoulder. Arianna couldn't scream and felt black taking over. A sword went into her shoulder and she gasped in pain. She got out of his grip and looked desparately for a knife anything. She got out her knife and blocked blows. Cuts were forming on her arm and exhaustion was taking over. Fire burned in her.

"Brisingr!" She yelled. Her knife burned and she stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled in pain then struck her in the other shoulder. Indeed she was strong but scared. He fled the scene when another came to the fight and Arianna called for Codas. Blood was pouring, she could feel the warm red flowing. Nolan had come to and saw how bad her injuries were. Tears flowing from her eyes.

"Arianna, are you okay?" Nolan asked touching one of her shoulders. He looked at her arm and saw the multiple cuts; they bled fiercely.

"I was afraid I was going to die." Arianna replied thick with tears. "I was so scared, so scared."

"It's okay, Ari." Nolan said letting her sob. "I know you were."

Soon, her dragon showed and Arianna blacked out. Everything had been sucked out of her, tension, energy, everything. He felt black take over and Nolan met the ground.


	5. Eragon Shadeslayer

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

A/N: Just to warn you, I start school Thursday so updates will be weekly or every two weeks.

Chapter 5: Eragon Shadeslayer

Arianna came to under her dragon's green wings. She looked over and saw Nolan still but a tiny creature laced over him, it was the dragon egg; it must've hatched while she was out of it. Someone entered the darkness, the boy they had seen in Daret. She was right how she saw him; the elvish features were noticeable. He was a mix between elf and human. He looked at her. Those eyes seemed familar, like Roran's. It couldn't be Eragon, he hadn't been home for months.

"Eragon?" She asked.

"People call me Eragon Shadeslayer now. I see you're awake, how're you feeling?" He said.

"I'm feeling fine but what about Nolan?" Arianna asked.

"He should be okay to fly soon. That egg hatched last night." Eragon said. "First pair of dragon riders I've seen. Your dragon didn't trust me until I told him who I was."

"Codas is protective. He's been my friend." Arianna said. "But my arm's useless. Who was that who attacked me?"

"The person who attacked you was my brother." Eragon replied.

"I've heard of him, Murtagh." Arianna said her lip quivering. "He works for Galbatorix. So does his dragon."

"He scares you, doesn't he? I've been in Uru'baen and he is looking for you to be on his side." Eragon said. "You don't want that."

"I don't and he does scare me. Murtagh has always scared me." Arianna replied. "The king's new shade Duran scares me also."

"So many fears but I'll get to that." Eragon said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to the Varden. I am going to fight the king." Arianna replied.

"I will guide you and Nolan there." Eragon said. "We will have to prepair you for battle. Are you strong in swordfighting?"

"I am and so is Nolan. We will need to prepare for battle." Arianna replied. "I remember one word. Brisngr."

"Fire. You can also use your dragon's eyes just by saying Skulblakas Ven." Eragon said. "Weise Hiell for be healed. Trevon for tree. There are many words, but you will learn that with the Arya."

"Arya?" Arianna asked.

"An elf with the Varden. Arianna, you don't look much like yourself." Eragon said. "You seem elvish."

"Well, a bit of elf runs in my blood. My mother married an elf and that's how I look like this." Arianna replied. "Nolan is too but it was prominent in the women."

"I thought they don't marry outside their race." Eragon said amazed.

"I kind of grew up in Ellesmara but when my mother died, my father left us with my uncle Merritt." Arianna replied. "I haven't seen him since."

"I see. We better get moving." Eragon said.

"What about Nolan?" Arianna asked.

"Codas can lift him. His dragon will hang on." Eragon replied.

They got on their dragons and Arianna kept her brother's on her shoulder despite pain. It was like Codas but this one was female. She was being soft with a bit of fear of being away from her rider. Nolan was awake within a minute of this and saw they were in the air. His sister looked back and smiled. His dragon trusted her and it was speaking to him. It had a voice like Arianna's only softer and with more vigor. He had chosen a name for his dragon: Trianna. It was a gentle name and a variation of Arianna's name. She had saved him more than once in his life. It was also her middle name from what Merritt had told him. Arianna Trianna. It didn't click still.

"Eragon, how close are we to the Varden?" Nolan asked.

"Very close, Nasauda will be glad to see new riders." Eragon replied.

"She runs the Varden?" Nolan asked.

"Since Ajihad's death, yes. She is very strict but is willing." Eragon replied. "She has heard of you even from our distances."

"What has she heard?" Arianna piped in.

"She has heard of your name Arianna Strongwarrior. It is a heavy name." Eragon said with a bit of heaviness.

"It is but I intend to carry it lightly." Arianna replied. "I won't let it weigh me down."

"You're stubborn, just like your dragon." Eragon said with a slight laugh.

"Will we keep flying?" Nolan asked.

"Maybe but for now, we fly." Eragon replied. "The Varden is in our sights."

Arianna looked around and realized how blind she was in the dark. She thought about what Eragon told her earlier.

"Skulblakas Ven." Arianna said. Her eyes were a green like Codas's and she could see everything. A shade was down on the ground, they would have to keep up in the air until the Varden was reached.


	6. Working as One

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

Chapter 6: Working as One

No longer in the air, Eragon, Arianna, and Nolan rested in yet another patch of woods. They weren't far from their destination but danger lurked even closer but they couldn't worry about that now or anything doing with it. The snow had stopped and green was patching through the landscape. In the towns they stopped in, people knew who they were. Three dragon riders that were minding their own business. Rumors were spreading because of it, two new riders. The king would hear of it and that still worried them. Arianna and Nolan couldn't be swayed easily but they would get the blunt of the injuries in battle. For a moment, Arianna looked around with unnatural green eyes but Eragon realized it was what Brom had taught him. Her eyes went back to normal when she realized there was no danger. It was silent for a while but Nolan sat and started speaking.

"Eragon, what's the Varden like?" Nolan asked.

"It's like Carvahall in a way but there's more diversity. We have gyspies, warriors, and vendors." Eragon replied. "Politics is important there so as dragonriders, we go to the summonings. There's not much training."

"So that's all it is, we're not warriors. And we know every little about the ancient language." Arianna said.

"Arya can help you with that, so there's no need to worry." Eragon replied. "You can learn to fight here. We'll leave tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea. Learn to work with our dragons." Arianna said.

"That's a good point. Arianna you seem to have a bond with Codas but fighting on him would give you an advantage." Eragon replied with a slight smile. "Nolan, Trianna may not be big enough to ride but you can form a bond with her. For you and your sister, your dragons will develop the same bond."

"But why would they?" Nolan asked. "Dragons grow connections with their riders."

"Legends say that when you have a pair of dragon riders, a hidden connection is made." Eragon replied. "You can feel when they die or they're in pain."

"If you feel that, wouldn't a shade or another rider be able to detect it?" Arianna piped in.

"No, it's only known to you and Nolan." Eragon said. "There is not much known about it."

Eragon looked into the skies and saw a dragon fly, the red stuck out. It was Murtagh and Thorn, they were hunting for them. He looked around at Arianna who was looking at the sky with panic. They couldn't fly at all now not unless they wanted a battle. Eragon went over to Saphira and got on her and he motioned for Arianna to get on Codas. Nolan stayed on the ground looking and giving his sister a reassuring look. With great speed, the two of them took off into the skies. They were ready for a battle.

In the skies, Arianna and Eragon looked at Murtagh with intense eyes. He looked at them with the same intensity and he drew out his sword, Zar'roc. The girl had no weapon so she would be easy to take down but his brother was another problem, Eragon was not easy to take down. The games had ended and now fighting began. Slowly, Arianna made Codas manuever and fly back down into the woods but Murtagh caught her.

"You don't escape, dragon rider." He said holding Zar'roc to her throat.

"Really? Because you're not holding that sword properly." Arianna said taking her knife out and flipping Zar'roc's blade towards him.

"Fast as you are strong. Duran was right about you." He replied trying to pry his sword out of her hand. She wouldn't budge.

"He didn't mention I could out manuever you." Arianna said with a smirk.

She dived beneath Thorn then leaned as she went in a patch of woods where she was flying in the trees. Murtagh muttered curses then went after her, flying a little lower than Arianna. She could see his moves with those green eyes. They were like her dragon's but before he could see them closer up Arianna rose over the trees once again. Murtagh saw Eragon flying with her. With Zar'roc still in Arianna's hand, her dragon lunged at Thorn, scratching him. His dragon roared in pain. Murtagh could feel Thorn's pain. He tried stealing his blade back but no luck, she dove and cut him above the eyebrow. Murtagh closed his eye to make sure blood wouldn't get in. She was too fast for him at the moment. He and Thorn fled the scene leaving Zar'roc behind.

"Those were decent moves, Strongwarrior." Eragon said with a wry smile. "No one can could get past him."

"I've too many run-ins with Murtagh so I know how to outwit him." Arianna replied. "Let's get back to Nolan."

Eragon nodded and they went back down to the patch of woods. Nolan sat there looking at the both of them with a shocked expression. He didn't know they could do that, dragon riders were a strong race. Looking down at his dragon, he could see how a strong bond with her could be useful in battle. Arianna got off her dragon and leaned against him. She was exhausted still despite the constant stopping. Nolan moved there as well with Trianna following. They slept.

The next morning, the three riders got up and looked at the morning sky. It was still dawn and the Varden would be surprised to see them at that hour. They would have to fly now it they wanted to get there by mid-afternoon. Eragon motioned to them to get on their dragons. With a bit of exhaustion, Arianna climbed onto Codas's back and told her brother to get on. He did and Codas flapped his wings. They were off in the air ahead of Eragon and Saphira.

By the early afternoon, the scenery had changed. There were very little patches of woods and great mountains dominated. A great waterfall was the only noise anyone could hear. Eragon went down towards it and Arianna followed wondering what he was doing. He looked back and pointed down then went into it. She understood now and followed him. Stones opened and the dragons and their riders entered a cave wet and tired. A woman stood before them. She had great height and a soft but firm face. Her skin and eyes were dark.

"I am Nasuada, leader of The Varden. Are you Arianna and Nolan?" She asked.

"We are. We've come to join you." Nolan replied.

"Then welcome, there is no need for the test. You two are pure." She said. "I would like to talk to you."

Before the woman said another word, guards came and whispered in her ear. She had a stunned look on her face.

"You three, come with me." She said motioning them to follow her.

Arianna, Nolan, and Eragon followed her into her office where candles lit it. No one else was there but them.

"I'm sorry to throw in the chaos right away but the King is going to invade here." Nasuada said.

"When?" Arianna asked.

"Urgals are invading now. We must get you ready for battle." Nasauda said.

"Trianna isn't bigh enough to ride." Nolan said.

"Look behind you." Nasuada said.

Nolan did and saw his dragon's size. It was at Codas's height and looked strong enough to ride. Nasuada scurried them out and into a room full of armor. Two sets were together. Along with a dragons size.

"We knew you were coming so we made you armor. As well as your dragons'" She said. "Arianna, I will help you."

Arianna nodded and within minutes, her armor was on. It was elegant black, gold, and silver with an intercrate pattern. Her long black hair still sat in a ponytail but with a gold covered feather in it. Nasauda helped her with Codas's armor then looked at her with a dry smile. Nolan's looked the same except his was only black and silver with more intercrate patterns.

"Are you ready?" Nasauda asked.

They nodded and went to caverns waiting further instruction.


	7. The Call Of Battle

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

Chapter 7: The Call Of Battle

Arianna stood in a cavern high above Farthen Dur. The king's forces drew closer from what she could see with her dragon's eyes, Murtagh was with them but flying over the group with Duran, the king's shade was on the ground. A soldier came to her and whispered in her ear that it was time. Codas looked at her as well and saw her hidden valor come out. A warrior's eyes and pose.

_Codas, are you ready to fight? _Arianna asked.

_I am, little one, but are we ready?_ Codas replied.

_We will fight as one! _Arianna said.

She climbed on his saddle and fire blew from his mouth. She smiled proudly and took out Zar'roc realizing Murtagh would get it back one way or another. Before she could fly, Nolan walked out of the shadows with Trianna.

"Nasauda told me to fly off here." Nolan said. "What about you?"

"I'm watching the king's men, we have to fly off soon. Fighting's already begun." Arianna replied. Zar'roc remained in her hand but she handed it to Nolan.

"You should take this. I can manage without it." Arianna said.

"I got my own blade. The blacksmiths worked days on it." Nolan replied. "As well as yours."

"What do you mean by that?" Arianna asked.

"They made your blade as well. Finna, peace." Nolan replied handing her a blade.

It matched Codas's scales and veins and had a long sharp blade. The work on it was intercate with engravings of the ancient language and dragons flying. The hilt was just as beautifully done with a green stone in the middle and workings of vines and flames. Arianna looked at it further admiring it then remounting on Codas. Nolan followed suit. The two of them were in the air and ready for battle. They separated and the shade and Murtagh noticed. He saw no sign of his blade but that was no problem. Fire blew from the dragons' mouths and Duran chanted a dark spell making the flames into a dark creature. He leaped on and went after one of the riders. Murtagh did the same.

Arianna looked below her seeing men being killed and Urgals cheering in triumph. As graphic as it seems, the men died for a reason. A reason she would never know. She looked behind her seeing that someone was following her, a shade. He had an evil look in his eye as he drew closer to her. Arianna closed her eyes for a moment then dove down only a few feet from fighting warriors. The shade was not far behind with a sword in his hand. All of a sudden, she was hit with a pain that was not her own. Nolan was in pain, fighting Murtagh. The shade took advantage of that moment and swung his sword down and cut her in the back. She let out a cry of pain and blood out of her mouth. This is what she had felt only a moment ago when her thoughts were distracted by her brother. _Codas, land down there. _She said. The dragon responded with a shift down into a rocky area. The shade followed again.

"You're not as strong as I expected, Dragon rider." The shade said. "I expected more."

The girl didn't repond and lunged at him with excessive strength. The shade took out his sword and speared into her shoulder but this time she didn't cry out in pain. Arianna fought back and stabbed him in the heart. The pain was unbearable and his time had come from the weakest dragon rider. His skin turned to a gray then he was gone. Arianna put her sword back and breathed tiredly. She took off a glove and touched her shoulder; red covered half of her hand. A black blade met her neck. She recognized him, Galbatorix. He had a cold look on his face. The king pulled the blade away as she got up. Wearily, she took out Finna once again.

"So you're the young rider that I've heard about." He said with a bitter coldness. "I can't see how you kill Duran."

"You mean that worthless thing you call a shade?" Arianna repled. "They're dead wizards with dark souls, that's all they'll ever be."

Galbatorix slid the sword across her cheek leaving blood. She still stood with a wild expression in her eyes but the girl didn't move.

"That's only what they say. Shades can't die unless you stab them in the heart which you did." Galbatorix muttered.

He took her by her throat and slammed her against the stone wall. Ribs and an arm cracked but still no cries of pain escaped her. He threw the rider on the ground and started walking away. The king couldn't see that Arianna was going to attack. With her good hand, she took back her blade and speared him in the shoulder. Galbatorix had underestimated her. He hadn't known she could fight with both hands. The king turned back and cut her on the side. Blood spilt on the ground but she still fought. But she was to her limits. Galbatorix made one more lunge at her back although it was cut. She fell to the ground. He left on Shruiken. One day, he'd kill her.

Across from the stoned area, Murtagh and Nolan were still locked in the rages of battle. Nolan had cuts on his back, face, shoulder, and side. He had felt pain that wasn't his own, it was Arianna's. He looked up in the skies and saw Codas flying with his rider on his back. Arianna got off and got out Murtagh's blade, Zar'roc. She had been hurt terribly but still she stood. She make any sudden attacks anymore but Murtagh did. He ran for her hand with Zar'roc but he did not succeed. She held it as tight as before. Arianna had the advantage but she didn't take it. She got back on Codas without saying a word. At this point, Nolan had passed out and it didn't make sense for her to battle further. As Codas flew further, Arianna felt black overcome her.


	8. The Aftermath of Healing

Hidden Valor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. (Sigh).

Chapter 8: The Aftermath of Healing

It was only minutes after the battle and men that survived were picking up the dead bodies of friend and foe alike. The injured were taken to the healers with the hopes that no more would die. This where two dragons flew to despite their own pain. Angela, the fortune teller, noticed and took charge of them, noting that they had broken bones and a scar that she would not be able to heal. That didn't detear her from going through with it. In the early morning hours, she had finished.

That morning, Arianna and Nolan both came to not out in the stoned grounds but in their rooms in a sweat. The battles they both fought was like a dream to them now but they knew it happened. The scar on their backs were still tingling but not as bad as earlier. They saw what had been going on in their heads. They changed out of their battle damaged clothes into what they had in Carvahall but these were on a more elegant level. They were black and sprayed with feathers of silver and the colors of their dragons. The two of them went out and into a small entryway with a set of stairs which lead down into the outside. As soon as they went out, they saw Saphira, Codas, and Trianna flying high above them. The feeling of victory was still fresh. Eragon saw the two of them and went over.

"Rumors are flying around now about what happened. But you didn't hear of it." Eragon said. "Arianna, you have a task, with me."

"What is it?" Arianna asked.

"We're looking for a new place for the Varden." Eragon said. "The king knows we're here."

"What about Carvahall?" Arianna asked.

"I don't think people be willing to let us there." Eragon said.

"I think so because it's been abandoned except for Roran and Katrina." Arianna replied.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"I'll have to show you." Arianna replied.

Codas came down along with Saphira. Eragon and Arianna presumed that they had heard their conversations. They climbed on again and took the skies, a gold dragon soon followed. Arianna turned around and saw her brother with a smile.

"Did you two I'll leave you alone?" He asked.

"No, of course I didn't." Arianna said. "Now, keep up!"

Nolan caught up with them and stayed to Arianna's right side. They were all going home, something they dreaded. For Eragon, the shame of facing his cousin. For Arianna and Nolan, the dread of seeing their home with the same blood. Their scars burned as old memories came up but it stopped immediately. That was a small attack but who knew what the rest would be like. They stopped in a familiar patch of woods deciding what they would do.

"We have to go back there." Eragon said.

"One day we would have to, I guess our time has come." Nolan replied.

"I guess so but if the villagers accept this, how will we get all of the Varden there?" Eragon asked.

"We'll have our dragons fly one at a time, the king won't fight us then." Nolan said.

"Maybe but ask your sister. She has the better ideas." Eragon replied with a wry smile.

"Nah, she would say the same thing."Nolan said looking over. "She's exhausted, better not to ask her."

"We should leave." Eragon said getting up.

Nolan nodded in agreement and got on Trianna. His sister woke up in a daze but flew up first, then Nolan, and lastly Eragon. The three of them kept their formation until they reached the Spine, a familiar place.

--------------------------------------------------------

In Uru'baen, Galbatorix sat in his throne watching the three riders fly with a smirk on his face. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, he had murdered most of Carvahall except for two people. There were also Urgals waiting for them. The one who rode in front, Arianna, was the primary target. He had finally learned her name but it came too late, she had stabbed him. Although the wound wasn't critical, it still weakened him. Murtagh entered the room with a blank expression and without saying a word then left quickly. Something was suspicious about his actions but he would disregard it for now.


End file.
